


Pining Professors

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Shadowhunters Prompts [41]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaker Alec, Matchmaker Bat, Pining, Professor Jace, Professor Magnus, Slash, lots of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Magnus Bane had a huge crush on his colleague Jace Herondale, professor for English literature. It's only when the two professors meet outside of college that he finds the courage to approach.





	Pining Professors

Shadowhunters || Jagnus || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Pining Professors || Jagnus || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Pining Professors

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, pining

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Side Pairing: Bat/Alec

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez

Summary: Prompt: "Your voice is sexy" - "Your ass is sexy" for Jagnus.

Magnus Bane had a huge crush on his colleague Jace Herondale, professor for English literature. It's only when the two professors meet outside of college that he finds the courage to approach.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Pining Professors_

Magnus Bane was a professor for history at the New York Institute – one of the most renowned colleges in the US. He enjoyed his work. And Magnus enjoyed working at the Institute too. He was getting along particularly well with the forensic science teacher Isabelle Lightwood and her older brother and dean of the college Alexander. They were friends. It was a nice atmosphere at the Institute.

And then Alexander introduced Magnus to their new English literature professor.

"Magnus, this is Professor Jonathan Herondale, the newest member to our staff", had Alexander said to introduce the two. "Professor Bane here is our local history expert. The students love him. Sometimes, you'd think he must be centuries old because he teaches history with so much passion that you'd think he was right there."

"Professor Bane, it's a pleasure to meet you", said the blonde angel with a blinding smile, holding a hand out to him. "But my friends call me Jace."

Magnus nodded and blinked, incapable of much more. Jace Herondale had golden-blonde hair that was meticulously slicked side-ways, not a single strand out of place, thin dark-framed glasses perched on his nose and making his eyes look like framed masterpieces – eyes of mismatched color, because Jace stood close enough so Magnus could see the heterochromia, blue and hazel-golden mixed together. Sharp cheekbones, with stubble that looked perfectly calculated. He was wearing a black turtleneck that sat tight enough to show off his physique, a suit-jacket over it. He was absolutely breathtaking. Alec cleared his throat, breaking Magnus out of his trance. With an embarrassed smile, Magnus took the still offered hand and shook it.

"Jace", tried Magnus, liking the way the name rolled off his tongue. "The pleasure is all mine. And please, call me Magnus And don't believe a word Alexander says."

"Alec's been lying?", asked Jace amused, one eyebrow raised as he looked at Alec. "Don't tell me that boyfriend of yours is a bad influence on you, mate."

Alec blushed and glared a little. "I swear. No respect. Never. Why do I even..."

Magnus was too distracted by the way Jace smiled. And that _voice_ – that British accent was crawling right under Magnus' skin. Not only the optics but also the acoustics were amazing. Working with this one was going to be _hell_ , Magnus just knew it. Why did he have such a weakness for the pretty boys...? They truly were his Kryptonite.

/break\

The history professor was a cutie. With the sweaters and whole librarian-vibe, innocent and kind smiles. But Alec had been right – he was incredibly passionate about history, like he had lived through it all himself, was right there. He was so passionate that Jace found himself sneaking into Magnus Bane's class on a weekly base – it was a large class, a thousand people, so him sneaking in went undetected and it was just too nice to see someone so passionate. Especially since history was fascinating, so Jace was rather pleased with that new hobby of his.

"So—o. You've been stalking the history teacher."

Jace glowered and adjusted his glasses, not looking up from the essay he was grading. "Bat. Shoo. Go and annoy your boyfriend, _please_. Alec's been too uptight lately anyway. It'll do him some good to see you. And stop always sitting on my desk. It's _not_ for sitting." Jace glared as he looked up at Bat. "And _stop_ playing catch with my snow-globes!"

"You're such a dork", grunted Bat and put the London snow-globe down.

Still glaring, Jace adjusted the snow-globe to sit where it ought to be. "And I am not _stalking_ Magnus. I just... enjoy his lectures. He's a very good teacher."

"Sure. And you are totally not staring at him heart-eyed for being cute", hummed Bat.

"How can you say that so casually?", grumbled Jace annoyed. "He's your boyfriend's ex-boyfriend and they work together and it doesn't bother you...?"

"Na—ah. That thing between Magnus and Alec burned bright but quickly", shrugged Bat. "And it's been _ages_. No. Wait. Is that it? Are you chickening out of asking Magnus out because he's your brother's ex...? You don't want to go against the bro code or whatever...?"

Jace flushed and fidgeted with his glasses. "I mean..."

"Okay. That's it", sighed Bat and jumped off Jace's desk. "You are coming to the club with Alec and me tonight. Drinks. Distraction. Maybe you'll get laid and that'll help you. Look pretty, we pick you up at eight – no pouting, you'll be fine staying up late once."

"...I hate you, Velasquez", grumbled Jace.

"You really don't, Herondale."

/break\

Jace was highly uncomfortable as he entered Pandemonium, pulling on the collar of his too tight shirt. He was never going to allow Bat to pick his clothes again. With a heavy sigh did Jace sit down at the bar, emptying his first drink. He didn't like going out, he preferred staying in and reading.

"You gotta lighten up, dude", grunted Bat, nudging him.

"Ah, rack off", grumbled Jace. "This was a bloody awful idea. You do know very well I can't dance and I also can't hold my alcohol and now I get to be your third wheel, something I am absolutely not looking forward to, Velasquez."

"I'm sorry. I told him that too", sighed Alec, patting Jace's shoulder.

"Just... take that over-sized puppy off of me", grunted Jace. "Go and dance with your boyfriend. Leave me alone with my drink, when I finish it I return home to my book, yes?"

Bat opened his mouth to argue, but Alec sighed and grabbed his arm to pull him toward the dance-floor. "Come on. Leave him to brood. Be good and dance with your boyfriend."

"How could I ever deny you?", laughed Bat pleased, kissing Alec's cheek.

"Yes, how could you ever bloody deny him?", grunted Jace beneath his breath, sipping his beer.

"Your voice is se—exy", sighed the guy next to him.

Jace raised his eyebrows high and turned a little to check out the man next to him. Expensive looking shirt, skin-tight black leather-pants that hugged his ass _perfectly_.

"Your _ass_ is sexy", blurted Jace out without thinking, too much alcohol in his system already.

He blushed and stared doe-eyed at the other man. His eyes widened even more when he actually _recognized_ the man. The clothes were completely different, the hair-style too – tips dyed magenta and styled to point upward instead of being neat like usual – and the smokey-eyed glitter make-up. He looked like a completely different person, but that was undoubtedly Magnus Bane.

"M—Ma... Magnus?", asked Jace surprised, adjusting his glasses. "You look... different..."

"Yes, well. I do tend to dress differently at work than I do in private, professor", chuckled Magnus, running his eyes over Jace. "You, however... don't, apparently..."

"I... I don't _do_ clubbing", grumbled Jace. "This whole thing makes me... uncomfortable..."

"Then why are you here?", asked Magnus confused and turned to fully face Jace.

Jace sighed and motioned at Alec and Bat on the dance-floor, tightly wrapped around each other. "I was dragged here by those two, in an attempt to... distract me."

"Ah. You and the dean have grown rather close since you moved here?", asked Magnus curiously.

"Oh no", laughed Jace and shook his head, pausing at Magnus' confused look. "Right. You... really don't know, huh? Alec's my brother. Well. Foster brother. His parents took me in when I was ten. I moved to London after high school graduation, with the inheritance from my grandmother. Which... was a really shitty way of learning that, apparently, I _did_ have one living relative after all... Well, yeah, that was why I moved away. Tried to figure myself out. See who Jace _Herondale_ could be."

"Fascinating", hummed Magnus, eyebrows knitted. "You want to get out of here?"

Jace's eyes widened and his cheeks heated up. "Y—You... I mean, my voice being sexy is one thing, but that is moving rather fast, Magnus!"

Now it was Magnus' turn to blush. "Oh, no! I meant, perhaps we could go to a diner, talk over a coffee or something, since you said clubs make you uncomfortable..."

"Oh", nodded Jace, a mixture of relief and disappointment clear on his face.

"...Wait, did you... Are you disappointed I didn't offer to take you home with me?", asked Magnus surprised. "...Is it the outfit? Don't tell me this is like in those cheesy rom-com movies where the wallflower is only recognized after a make-over...?"

Jace started _giggling_ at that, which was rather endearing in Magnus' eyes. "Did you just compare yourself to some wallflower...? No. For the record, I find you cute enough in your sweaters, with the photos of your cats all over your desk. You're... You're _very_... cute..."

Magnus melted a little as he looked at the flustered blonde. So the hot nerd actually liked him?

"Well then, for the record, I... I think you're cute too", offered Magnus with a tentative smile.

"So—o. When is the first date? Did you two _finally_ talk it out?"

Magnus and Jace blushed and turned toward the very eager Bat and the very annoyed Alec standing behind them. Alec sighed and nudged his boyfriend with a pointed glare.

"Sorry. He's just been... scheming for weeks now", grunted Alec.

"Scheming?", echoed Magnus surprised.

"Magnus, you're one of my best friends but there is a _limit_ to how much I can listen to you fawning over my brother. Which is the reason I didn't tell you he's my brother", offered Alec with a pointed look. "I thought knowing would hinder you in the same way as it hinders Jace, who thought he shouldn't flirt with my ex. But, apparently, neither of you got it done. And Bat got tired."

"Well, _clearly_ you got tired of it too, babe", pointed Bat out with a smirk. "Well?"

Jace licked his lips slowly as he looked at Magnus. "That offer about getting out here still on the table? Because I wouldn't mind some... pancakes...?"

Magnus smiled pleased and led Jace out of the club and away from the smug couple.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Balec being tired of pining!Jagnus and giving just a tiny nudge in the right direction is my jam. ;D
> 
> For prompts, headcanon fun or just to talk about beautiful ships and fandoms, come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. ;)


End file.
